Rewriting the Future
by Cianne
Summary: Percy and a group of friends go back to the past to change the future. Yes, it is a reading the books story. It contains slash, so if you aren't into that don't read it. Percy/Hermes Jason/Ares.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything Percy Jackson. It is the property of Rick Riodan.**_

_It's funny. Some days, I can almost forget that the gods are no longer here. But then there is a battle and I can't forget. There is nothing I can do to change that. Well…almost nothing. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Ariel, and I am the daughter of the God, Hades. I don't remember much of my former life and it's not because he wiped my memories or because he stuck me in the Lotus Casino. It's just…I don't remember because I have been alive for so long. When your father is the God of the Underworld, let's just say reapers stay far away from you. I'm what you call a demigod. Half human, half god. Sounds crazy right? But believe me it's not. There are more of us now then the gods. Mostly because the gods have been disappearing. But like I told you I have a plan, sort of. I have these books, of the past. They are about another demigod. His name is Percy and he's the son of Poseidon, God of the Sea. I think if I can send them back in time to the gods and have the gods read them, they might be able to fix what caused my timeline. There is just one problem, it requires a willing sacrifice. Don't get me wrong, I'm perfectly willing to sacrifice myself but I am ruler of the Gods. I have taken up Zeus's master bolt and his seat on the council. I have sacrificed much to keep the world together. My husband, the sun god, Apollo followed by my father and then my favorite uncle, Poseidon. At least that's what I think. One day they just disappeared. They didn't fade or die. I think I would know if my husband was dead. Some days I can almost forget that he's not with me._

_Second problem I have is Percy. He's pregnant. I know sounds crazy but it's amazing what the blessing of Artemis and being married to a god can do. Oh…who's he married to? That's easy, Hermes, Messenger of the Gods. I know right, who would believe that Percy would marry him but stranger things have been known to happen. Like Ares, the god of war, disappearing during a war. You think he would be here having a ball but he's not. Anyway, back to my plan. I am going to save this future. My brother Nico and I agree that this isn't the future we fought so hard for. Even Percy agrees but only if you catch him on a good day. _

_That's why I'm here alone talking to you. I don't know if it will work, but I need it to. I need to have something to believe in because without it I have lost hope. And hope is something you never want to lose. I'm scared though. What if I do this and they don't change anything or I'm not sent back in time to explain things so that this will work. Or Percy loses that baby that he loves so much. It's a boy; by the way, they are going to name him Luke. To honor a true hero._

_Now that I've rambled on and told you everything I know it's time. I pray to the gods that this works. May Percy and I be sent back and may the books go as well. May the gods believe what we have to say and that they will take us seriously. I just want to see my husband, one last time._

- _The last journal entry of Ariel, ruler of the gods before she disappeared._


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own anything Percy Jackson. It all belongs to Rick Riodan._**

Year 2004, Place Olympus, home of the Gods, Time Winter Solstice

The "Big Three" were arguing again. Always the same old arguments.

"Mother Rhea liked you best"

"Sea disasters are so much better"

You get the picture. It happens every time they get together. It's like small children arguing over the same toy. But this council something strange is swirling in the air and not just egos. The arguments were brought to a halt when a vortex opened up in the middle of the hall. Out of it fell a bag, a young woman and a young man. The young woman stood up first and brushed red hair out of her face. Her hair was not standard red but it looked like it had been kissed by the sun. It had blonde highlights through it and it was more of a bright red then auburn. Her eyes were what held everyone's attention. They were blue but not just any blue. They were the color of the River Styx and they swirled sometimes looking almost black. She wore black pants with boots that laced up to her knees. She had on a tight t-shirt that was silver under a black leather jacket. And she carried herself like a ruler, which in her timeline she was. This is Ariel and her plan had succeeded.

Ariel turned towards the young man and helped him up. The young man had black hair and eyes the color of the sea. He wore a pair of dark wash jeans with a green shirt. The shirt had some type of writing on it in gold but the gods couldn't see it clearly with his jacket covering parts of it. He brushed his shirt down and this drew attention to his stomach. He might have looked fat if it wasn't for the fact that they could clearly see he was pregnant. This is Percy, son of the sea god, husband to Hermes. They had made it. Thank the Gods.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto." Percy muttered to Ariel.

Ariel laughed and said "Certainly not. There are too many wheat fields in Kansas to suit Olympus."

The gods who had heard her laughed except Demeter who pointed at her and opened her mouth to speak. "Yeah, yeah I know. Eat more cereal right?" Percy cut her off.

Demeter looked affronted and turned towards Zeus, throwing him a look of do something with them or I will. Zeus stood up and looked down upon the strangers. "Who are you to have entered my home so rudely? Do you know who I am?"

"Of course we do Uncle. I think the answer you really want is who are we and why are we here?" Ariel sassed back at him. "I am Ariel, daughter of Hades and this is Percy, son of Poseidon."

"HADES! POSEIDON! You broke the oath!" Zeus roared at them.

"Actually it's only my dad who broke the oath not Hades. Ariel was born long before the oath was made." Percy told the king of the gods. "But what we're really here for is to give you these in the hopes that you can change the future we have just come from." Percy leaned down and picked up the bag and gave it to Zeus.

Zeus opened the bag and out fell five books: The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian. Some of the gods made faces at seeing the books but others stared at the strangers in understanding. "You have put yourself at great risk coming back in time to give us these."

"Yes Lord Apollo. We had no other choice. It was go back or die. And as you can see we chose to go back." Ariel answered the god seated next to Poseidon.

"I can tell you are truthful. We will read your books and may they bring about a better future." Zeus solemnly told them. He then waved his hand and two seats appeared but the strangers did not take them. Ariel walked up and sat at her father's feet leaning back against the guest throne. Percy walked over to his father's throne and also sat at his feet. The gods then shrugged and without argument shrunk themselves down to be the same size as the demigods.

"I will read the first chapter, Lord Zeus, if you do not mind." Ariel volunteered.

**AN: Some of the ages might be wrong. I am going off of a timeline but if you have a more accurate timeline, I won't be upset if you correct me on it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own anything Percy Jackson. All belongs to Rick Riordan.**_

Zeus nodded and passed her the book. Apollo leaned over to Hermes and whispered "This book better be entertaining. Although I do have to say that is one sexy demigod." Percy who heard Apollo snorted before reaching out his hand and rubbing it over his protruding belly. Hermes nodded his head, while Poseidon stared down in awe at his little boy, who suddenly wasn't so little anymore.

Ariel shared a look with Percy, which let him know that she had heard Apollo's comment before clearing her throat and opening the book. "**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher.**" Poseidon's head shot up to look at Ariel before looking down at Percy. "Why do I get the feeling I won't like what I hear?"

Percy looked up at his dad before laughing. "Because I'm a walking ball of trouble and you know it." Poseidon laughed before reaching down and ruffling Percy's hair. The demigod leaned back into his dad's hand and sighed.

"**Look I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life." **Ariel looked up from her reading and looked at Percy before snorting. "Like that's actually possible." "**Being a half-blood is dangerous."**

"Check." Hermes added.

"**It's scary."**

"Double check." Hermes chimed.

**"Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways."**

"Is there any other way to die?" Ares asked.

Ariel rolled her eyes before settling back against her father to try reading again. **"If you're a normal kid reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages – if you feel something stirring inside – stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before ****_they_**** sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you."**

**"**Technically you didn't. And really that isn't going to work for any half-blood except maybe the lesser gods or the gods who aren't as powerful. And really how is this supposed to help us if…" Athena started before Artemis cut her off. "We get it okay. But how are we supposed to know what to do if you don't let her get more than a sentence or two out."

Athena sat back looking put out but Percy and Ariel shared a look before bringing their hands up to their mouths to cover their smiles. "I'll just continue reading then?"

"**My name is Percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

**Yeah. You could say that."**

"I think you're a boy after my own heart." Hermes said, leering at Percy. This caused Percy to blush bright red and turn away from the god. Hermes looked closer at Percy and noticed a very familiar ring resting on the demigod's left hand. It was silver with sapphires studded all across the band. Hermes reached into his shirt and pulled out a ring on a chain. It looked exactly like the ring on Percy's finger. Hermes jumped down from his throne startling Percy, who had closed his eyes. "May I see that ring on your finger?"

Percy looked down at the ring and slowly pulled it off. "I haven't taken it off since it was put on. It's extremely valuable to me. So please be careful, Lord Hermes." Percy handed it over to Hermes who pulled the chain that held his ring over his head. He held them both up together and stared at them as if truly seeing them for the first time.

"Where did you get this ring?"Hermes demanded from Percy. Ariel quickly dropped the book and rushed over to stand over Percy protectively. "I won't hurt him. I just need to know where did you get this ring?"

Percy looked up at Ariel and slowly Ariel nodded. "It's alright, Percy. You can tell him. I don't think it will affect anything besides it can't hurt to truly tell them who we are."

"I got it from my husband. He placed it on my finger the day I married him." Percy explained.

"Who is your husband, Sea Prince?" Poseidon asked his son.

"Can't you guess, Dad? He seems to have already figured it out. Although I didn't think I'd have to explain it, this soon." Percy leaned back to look at his dad.

Hermes stared at Percy before getting down on his knees in front of Percy. He held out the ring to Percy, who reached out and put it back on his left ring finger. Hermes reached out to touch Percy's belly before stopping and looking up sharply at Percy. Percy nodded before reaching out and taking Hermes's hand and placing it where the baby was kicking. "Meet your son, Lord Hermes."

Hermes stared at Percy in amazement before leaning forward and whispering softly to Percy's bump. "Hello little one, I'm your father and I can't wait to meet you." The smile that spread across Percy's face lit up the room.

Ariel smiled before looking down at her own hand and wondering if maybe this was the right thing to do. "Perhaps you should have told us your full titles, demigods. Not just the names you are known by and your godly parent." Hera stated staring at the demigods intently.

Percy looked at Ariel in askance. Ariel looked at all of the gods and goddesses sitting in the hall. She looked at her father last and seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when he slowly nodded at her. It was the signal they had worked out years ago to let her know that he was behind her one hundred percent and that he trusted her to make the right decision. "It's alright, Percy. I think in order for them to fully trust us, we must first truly trust them."

"As you know my name is Percy Jackson. I am the son of Poseidon. In my time I sit upon my father's throne and wield his trident. I am considered the second in command of the gods. I am also husband to Hermes. We have been married 2 years." Percy sighed before bringing himself to say "And I am also Hero of Olympus."

The gods stared at him in shock. To have so many titles in one so young was unheard of. What exactly had happened in the future? And for that matter why was he holding his father's place on the council? Where were the gods? They turned to Ariel expectantly waiting to hear exactly who she was.

"I am Ariel. I am the daughter of Hades. In my time, I sit upon my uncle's throne and wield the master bolt. I am considered ruler of the gods. I am married to Apollo, who has been my husband for 3 years." Ariel looked down at her feet not wanting to see the faces of the gods.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of in what you have done. If reading these books changes the future and makes it so that you do not have so many responsibilities so young, then I do not fault you for making the decision that you made. Although you must understand, tampering with the future is a risky thing. You could end up no longer married and you Percy could find yourself no longer pregnant." Athena told them. Percy looked away as if he couldn't bear the thought, while Hermes stood up ready to attack Athena for being so cold.

"Oh shut up Owl Face. Can't you see? Those two demigods are the soul mates of the gods they are married to. I can see the ropes tying them together tightly. Even if they changed the future they would still end up with each other. Don't you listen to her, young Perseus. I am the Goddess of Love and I know these things better than a Goddess of Wisdom." Aphrodite strode towards the demigods as she spoke. She turned towards Athena and threw her a nasty look. "I mean look at them."

"Lady Aphrodite, in our time, you never told us this. It was a risk we had to take." Percy said, slowly rising to his feet.

"What do you mean I never told you this? Did I not bless your unions?"

"You disappeared before I was married and by the time Percy was ready to marry, we had no idea what had happened to you." Ariel said stepping towards the goddess.

"Gone! GONE! How did this happen?"

"We don't know. It hap…I think it's best if we just read the books and then we can tell you what happened. I don't want to give too much away. I think we've already said too much."

Ariel started to head back over to her father when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned back and looked at Apollo who had reached out and stopped her. He let his hand fall down to tangle with hers. He began to pull her back towards his throne. He sat down and pulled Ariel down into his lap. She looked at him startled before settling back against him, looking for all the world like she belonged there. Hermes pulled Percy back to his throne and pulled him into his lap. Both demigods looked like they could stay there forever and not move. It was almost like a homecoming for them. Ariel held her hand out and the book flew backwards across the room and into her hand. "I guess I'll start reading again. If not we may end up being here forever."

**"I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan—twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff."**

"That sounds like it would be a wonderful trip." Athena sighed, already thinking of the information she could learn.

Ariel laughed and when everyone looked at her she read the next line in the book, **"I know – it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were." **All the gods except Athena laughed. She just sat there looking put out.

**"But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee."**

Dionysus looked up from his magazine and said, "That sounds like Chiron."

**"You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep."**

"A teacher after my own heart. That's the kind of class I could enjoy." Apollo sighed. Ariel turned and looked at him, shaking her head slightly.

**"I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. Boy, was I wrong."** Ariel and Percy shared a look. Percy had told Ariel about his adventures and she had a feeling his father wasn't going to be happy.

**"See, bad things happened to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth grade school, we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sorta of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that … Well, you get the idea."**

The gods laughed. "Did the sharks speak to you, Sea Prince?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, I thought I was going crazy or hearing voices." Percy answered.

"You, Percy, are amazing. I am starting to see why my future self falls for you, especially if this happens around you all the time. Just think of the pranks we could pull." Hermes laughed as he said this. Percy blushed and looked away from the god. Poseidon stared at the two of them for a long time before seeming to come to a decision. "If you hurt him, I will show exactly why people fear me."

Hermes nodded. Well, Percy looked exasperated. "Dad, we're not even married in this time. I'm not even old enough to get married right now. I just turned eleven this year."

"Yes, well you are still my baby. Exactly how old are you right now? In your time." Poseidon asked.

Percy opened his mouth to answer and then closed it, pausing for a long moment. "I'm twenty. I just turned twenty a few days ago."

Poseidon stood up and began to pace. "You mean to tell me that you married my son at the age of eighteen. Who gave you permission to marry my baby?"

"Actually Lord Poseidon…you gave permission. You married them and you married me the year before." Ariel answered. Poseidon stared at her for a long moment before sitting down. He stared at Percy and Ariel for a long time before saying "Perhaps you should continue reading. Not that I don't want you happy Sea Prince. It's just I can't believe that I allowed you to marry so young."

Ariel looked at Poseidon for a long time before picking up the booking and starting to read again. **"This trip, I was determined to be good. All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl. Hitting my best Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich."**

The gods all made faces while some of goddess gagged over the sandwich combination. "At least you didn't have to smell or see it. Even now it makes me queasy." Percy told them. "And it's not morning sickness Ariel so don't even suggest it."

Ariel made a 'who me' face before turning back to the book. **"Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must have been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria."**

"Damn satyrs. They always blow their cover for cheese enchiladas." Dionysus complained.

**"Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip."**

"What's the point in going if there isn't going to be anything entertaining?"Hermes asked leaning over to Apollo. Apollo shrugged, he obviously agreed with Hermes.

**"'I'm going to kill her,' I mumbled."**

"Oh, please do. This book needs more action." Ares said, starting to sharpen his spear.

**"Grover tried to calm me down. 'It's okay. I like peanut butter.' He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. 'That's it.' I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. 'You're already on probation,' he reminded me. 'You know who'll get blamed if anything happens.'**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into."**

Why do I suddenly have a really bad feeling about this trip?" Poseidon asked Percy. Percy shrugged and tried to look innocent but failed miserably.

**"Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases fully of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years."**

"Even longer than that child." Athena snootily told Percy.

Ariel looked at her for a long time before continuing reading. Athena just wasn't worth Ariel's time. **"He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a ****_stele_****, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would poing her crooked finger at me and say, 'Now, honey,' real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month."**

"That's harsh." Apollo commented.

"Sounds like a woman, who might be related to me somehow." Ares asked.

"Why does she sound so familiar to me?"Hades mused to himself. Ariel and Percy shared a look before saying "Probably because you know her."

**"One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grove I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, 'You're absolutely right.'"**

"Way to blow your cover." Dionysus shook his head.

"What I want to know is how this satyr got another assignment. Especially since we all know what happened last time." Zeus asked, leaning forward and staring at Dionysus.

**"Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, 'Will you ****_shut up_****?' It came out louder than I meant it to. The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. **

**'Mr. Jackson,' he said, 'did you have a comment?' My face was totally red. I said, 'No sir.' Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. 'Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?' I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. 'That's Kronos eating his kids, right?'"**

"Why is it always that one?" Hades groaned.

"Because everyone knows the story." Percy answered. "Oh and I apologize early for what I am about to say. Just remember I am only twelve at this time."

**"'Yes,' Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfies. 'And he did this because…' **

**'Well…' I racked my brain to remember. 'Kronos was the king god, and –'**

Thunder rumbled in the throne room. "I already apologized for my mistake." Percy muttered staring at Zeus.

**"'God?' Mr. Brunner asked. 'Titan,' I corrected myself. 'And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—' **

**'Eww!' said one of the girls behind me. **

**'—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans,' I continued, 'and the gods won.'"**

"You just condensed an epic battle into a few sentences." Zeus said.

"It's a talent. What can I say?" Percy answered.

**"Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, 'Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, ****_Please explain why Kronos ate his kids_****,' **

**'And why, Mr. Jackson,' Brunner said, 'to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?'**

**'Busted,' Grover muttered.**

**'Shut up,' Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. I thought about his question, and shrugged. 'I don't know sir.'**

**'I see,' Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. 'Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated her father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?' The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"That's because men are doofuses." Artemis said.

**"Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, 'Mr. Jackson.' I knew that was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. 'Sir?' Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go – intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. 'You must learn the answer to my question,' Mr. Brunner told me.**

**'About the Titans?'**

**'About real life. And how your studies apply to it.'**

**'Oh.'**

**'What you learn from me,' he said, 'is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.' I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: ****_What ho! _****and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No – he didn't expect me to be ****_as good_****; he expected me to be ****_better_****. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. He told me to go outside and eat my lunch."**

"Well, you are Kelp Head's son. So we hardly expect greatness from you." Athena said before she grabbed at her neck and started to choke.

"You should watch what you say, Owl Brain. You insult not only Percy but all demigods. None of us can read English well. All of our brains are hardwired for Ancient Greek. So maybe you should appoint us a teacher then we wouldn't feel like such a failure in school. Not that you would understand that but I can guarantee I will make you understand." Ariel threatened as she stood up and began to walk closer to the choking goddess. The other gods and goddesses watched in awe as Ariel's powers choked the goddess of wisdom into unconsciousness. "She should know these things if she supposedly is so wise. And you," Ariel turned towards Zeus suddenly. "You need to change some laws. Demigods need teachers who understand their problems. We also need our parent to talk to us and tell us about our powers and answer any questions we have. Maybe if we actually knew our parent better we wouldn't feel like such a freak. We also wouldn't have to run away from home because our mortal parent can't handle having a demigod child. Not that you would know anything about that. You're not exactly father of the year. "Ariel waved her hand at Athena and the gods could hear her begin to breathe deeply. Zeus stared down at Ariel angrily getting ready to yell at her when the others began to speak up.

"She's right you know," Hestia said. "I've been to camp and seen some of the half-bloods. They are so lost and confused. They don't understand who they are and some feel abandoned by their godly parent."

"We try to take care of them but with the laws you have in place we can only do so much." Demeter added.

Zeus sat back and looked thoughtful. "Maybe it's time to change the laws. I will make my final decision once all the books have been read."

Ariel stared at Zeus for a long moment as if making up her mind whether or not he was being truthful. "If you go back on what you say about changing the laws, I will make what I did to Athena look like a slap on the wrist. I know how you are. I remember the last time someone made you try to change. Nothing happened and people got banished from Olympus." Zeus looked at Ariel and made a move to attack her but when he reached for the master bolt it wasn't by his chair. He looked up in shock at Ariel, who was holding it in her hand. "You forget. In my time, I wield the master bolt. It still responds to my call." Zeus sat down heavily in his throne while Ariel moved back towards Apollo setting the master bolt next to his throne.

**"The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot tragic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in."**

"What has you two fighting again?" Demeter asked. Zeus and Poseidon shared a look before shrugging.

**"Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables cracker. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from ****_that_**** school – the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. 'Detention?' Grover asked.**

**'Nah,' I said. 'Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean – I'm not a genius.' Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, 'Can I have your apple?' I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she's give me."**

"It's nice to see a young man appreciate and love his mother." Hera said to Percy.

**"Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicap ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table."**

Hephaestus looked up from the wires he was fiddling with seeming to get an idea. "I think I can build one of those. Think of the uses."

**"I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends – and I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists – and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. 'Oops.' She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos."**

"I don't think even I could help her. Not that I would." Aphrodite sneered, making a face as she imagined Nancy Bobofit.

**"I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, 'Count to ten, get control of your temper.' But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming 'Percy pushed me!'"**

"That's my boy!" Poseidon crowed, looking extremely proud of Percy's display of power. Percy flushed slightly unused to such praise from his father.

**"Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. Some of the kids were whispering: 'Did you see—'**

**'—the water—'**

**'—like it grabbed her—'**

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There as a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. 'Now, honey –'**

**'I know,' I grumbled. 'A month erasing workbooks.'"**

"Percy, you don't ever guess your punishment. It's like rule number eleven." Hermes whined.

"I know that now but that's because you taught me all the rules. I didn't know it then." Percy explained.

**"That wasn't the right thing to say. 'Come with me,' Mrs. Dodds said.**

**'Wait!' Grover yelped. 'It was me. ****_I_**** pushed her.' I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**'I don't think so, Mr. Underwood,' she said.**

**'But—'**

**'You –****_will_****—stay—here.' Grover looked at me desperately.**

**'It's okay, man,' I told him. 'Thanks for trying.'**

**'Honey,' Mrs. Dodd barked at me. '****_Now_****.' Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast? I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things."**

"It's not darling." Hestia gently told Percy.

**"I wasn't so sure. I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me but a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. But apparently that wasn't the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

**'You've been giving us problems, honey,' she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, 'Yes, ma'am.'**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. 'Did you really think you would get away with it?' The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, 'I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am.'**

**Thunder shook the building."**

All of the gods turned and stared at Zeus, who just shrugged.

**"'We are not fools, Percy Jackson,' Mrs. Dodds said. 'It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain.' I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on ****_Tom Sawyer_**** from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away from grade. Or worse, they were going to make read the book."**

Hermes looked down at Percy and kissed him. "I can see why I married you. You are definitely my perfect match."

Athena looked affronted at the fact that Percy hadn't done his school work. "Good going Perce. I would have done the same thing." Ariel said.

**"'Well?' she demanded.**

**'Ma'am, I don't …'**

**'Your time is up,' she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled had with bat wings and claws and a mount full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons."**

"YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON!" Poseidon roared.

Ariel looked at the sea god before quickly beginning to read again. **"Then things got even stranger. Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. 'What ho, Percy!' he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword – Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, 'Die, honey!' And flew straight at me. Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. ****_Hisss!_****"**

"Where does swinging a sword come naturally?" Ares asked. "Your good kid. I think I like you."

"You defeated one of my furies with no experience. All it took you was one swing." Hades stared at Percy in shock.

Poseidon stretched out his hands from where they had been clenched upon his throne. "You make me so proud. You are one of the most powerful demigods I have seen so far and I don't know the rest of your adventures. Although I might have a heart attack if I hear of anymore. Continue Ariel, I want to hear more of my son's adventures."

**"Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. I was alone. There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something. Had I imagined the whole thing? I went back outside. It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, 'I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt.**

**I said, 'Who?'**

**'Our ****_teacher_****. Duh!'**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. He said, 'Who?' But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Damn satyrs! Can't lie to save their lives." Dionysus complained.

"Send them to me. I can teach them." Hermes boasted.

Percy smacked a hand against Hermes chest. "You don't need to teach them anything."

**"'Not funny, man,' I told him. 'This is serious.' Thunder boomed overhead. I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. 'Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson.' I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**'Sit,' I said, 'where's Mrs. Dodds?'**

**He stared at me blankly. 'Who?'**

**'The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher.'**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. 'Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?'"**

"That's the end of the chapter." Ariel said.

"I don't understand. If that is Chiron, why is he not rushing you off to camp? He should have been taking you where you would getting training and be safe. Instead he is hoping the mist is going to make you forget. You're my son. There is no way that the Kindly Ones won't be looking for you." Poseidon said, turning to look at Percy.

Percy didn't respond to his dad. Percy had fallen asleep. His face truly relaxed for the first time since he showed up. "You'll have to forgive us, Lord Poseidon. We haven't been sleeping properly in months. And for Percy this is dangerous. He's already at high risk being a demigod but being a pregnant male makes the danger to him higher. Artemis told him that he was to rest more and not get stressed out but Percy never slows down. Even though I have been taking a lot of duties away from him he still has many he must do. Also, I haven't been able to get him to a healer in a few weeks. Heck, I can't get any of us to a healer." Ariel answered for Percy.

"I can check on you both. I am the God of Medicine." Apollo offered.

"I don't need to be checked out but if you could check Percy. I would be grateful."

Apollo walked over to Percy and laid his hand on Percy's stomach and closed his eyes. It was several minutes before Apollo opened his eyes. "He's exhausted. But he's also suffering from ambrosia and nectar overload. The only things that have probably saved him are the fact that he's Poseidon's son and the baby. The baby is using the ambrosia and nectar to survive. The baby is fine. He's not suffering any distress. I also notice something off about Percy. This might be from time travel. I would recommend rest and lots of it. He should also eat several small meals a day. And now for you." Apollo turned towards Ariel.

Ariel held her hands up backing away. "I don't need looked at. I can assure you I am perfectly healthy."

Apollo raised an eyebrow before pointing to his throne and looking at her. Ariel huffed before stomping over to the throne and sitting down. Apollo reached out his hand to her and closing his eyes once again. "You are also suffering from ambrosia and nectar overload. You are going to need several small meals as well. I can feel the same offness about you as Percy. Although," Apollo closed his eyes and concentrated again on Ariel. "I can sense a lot of bruising and open cuts. Those are going to need to be cleaned and bandaged. I can feel the beginnings of infection setting in. So, not so perfectly healthy then are you?"

Ariel looked at Apollo annoyed. "If you weren't so handsome, I would be really angry with you."

"Do you know why you and Percy both feel off to me?"

"It's…a side effect of the ritual. When we came back we created a paradox for a moment. As you know, the same person cannot exist in the same time together. So our younger selves . . . combined with our older selves. I couldn't tell Percy because I wasn't sure how he would react. The reason we feel off is because our essences are combining. We won't de-age if that's what you're worried about. We'll stay the same age and retain all the memories of our time. This is almost a fresh start. A chance to see our loved ones again. But we can't change the future without the gods help. I don't want to have to take up the mantle of the ruler of the gods. I don't want to have to live without you again, Apollo. I put my life on hold. I told my husband we couldn't try to have kids because it wasn't safe. I. . . I killed without mercy or remorse to protect what was left of my family. If that makes me a horrible person then so be it." Ariel looks away from the gods sitting in the room. She is unable to look at them now that she has revealed her secrets.

The gods all shared a look before coming to a decision. "It doesn't make you a horrible person. It makes you a leader. And we will read the books. Change the future so that all of our children and their families won't have to put their lives on hold like you have." Hades said, staring at his daughter, willing her to look up at him.

Apollo reached out and turned her face towards him. He stared at her for a long time before saying, "I know we don't know each other yet in this time. Well you know me but I don't know everything about you. But I'd like to learn. I want to be your husband and soul mate. I want to know the amazing woman that you are."

Ariel leaned forward and kissed him smiling against his lips. "I think we should stop reading for the day. I know we only made it through the first chapter but as you can see the demigods are exhausted. We will pick up tomorrow and barring any unforeseen interruptions we will finish most of the book tomorrow." Zeus ordered.

The gods started to head out of the throne room. Hermes carried Percy off towards his room with Poseidon following. Ariel stood up and picked up the master bolt. She walked over to Zeus and offered it back to him. Zeus looked down at her for a long moment before taking it with a nod and walking away. Hades touched Ariel's arm and motioned towards the guest quarters so that she could sleep. Ariel started to walk back towards the rooms before being stopped by Apollo. "Don't you think you should stay with your husband?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay with you." Ariel said uncertainly. Apollo shakes his head and begins to pull Ariel towards his room. Ariel looked at her father before motioning for him to go on to sleep. Ariel followed Apollo to his room.

"Alright clothes off. I want to get a look at those cuts and bruises." Apollo ordered and started to pull Ariel's shirt up.

"If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." Ariel sassed before turning and walking towards the bed. Ariel took off her jacket laying it on the bed. She grabs hold of her shirt and pulls it over her head revealing a black lacy bra. Across her back were long slashes. Some old and healed over, others new and just starting to scab over. Apollo leaned over and touched them. "I need to heal those for you. I can't do anything for the ones that have already healed. Well not until you are no longer overloaded on ambrosia and nectar."

"I've lived with the scars for a while now. It's nothing I can't handle."

"These look like whip marks. How did you get them?" Apollo asked reaching out and touching one.

"The Furies. Without my father around they no longer listen to my younger brother and me. They attack all demigods. They don't care that my brother and I are the children of their master." Ariel reached back and unhooked her bra, allowing Apollo full access to her back. "They were aiming for Percy. I got in the way. I couldn't allow them to hurt him. They ruined my favorite shirt. I was not happy."

Apollo ran his fingers up and down the scratches on her back. They slowing began to knit themselves back together leaving only pink lines. Ariel turned to pick up her shirt after he finished to put it back on. "Here, take mine." Apollo pulled the shirt he was wearing off and handed it to Ariel. Ariel stared at him for a long moment before taking the shirt and slipping it over her head.

Later as she and Apollo lay in bed together both lying on opposite sides on their backs staring at the ceiling. "You know I only know what you told the other gods about yourself. Tell me something that you would only tell your husband." Apollo spoke into the darkness.

Ariel rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her hand and looked at Apollo. "What do you really want to know?"

Apollo rolled to his side to face her. "Anything."

"My earliest memory is of living with the Amazons. I think my mother was their leader. But I can't be too sure. I can tell you the reason I don't age or haven't died yet is because my father made a deal to allow me to live like this. Although now I'm truly immortal. Right before Hera disappeared she had Percy and I eat golden apples from her orchard. She said she needed us to live and find a way to change things so that we would be able to live the lives we were supposed to have. In the end, even though she wasn't too sure about us she liked us in her own way. I don't remember much after my time living with the Amazons. Pére says it's because I spent time in the Underworld with him and my step-mother. I don't really know what to think. The first time I met you, you composed a haiku about our meeting that ended with I am so awesome. I was sunbathing by a pool. Percy was climbing out so he can back me up on this. I looked you up and down after you spoke and told you I wasn't interested. You looked at me for a long time before saying don't worry I'll change that. You got in your car and drove off."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that you didn't want anything to do with me when we first met."

"Yes. The next time we met you brought me a black leather jacket and said I would look deadly in it. I told you considering who my father is it won't take much work for that. You laughed and told me to take the coat. I accepted it and told you I expected to be taken out on a date and I was considering the jacket your first courting gift. You choked and said what? I said you heard me. You said then I better go talk to you father about getting permission to court and then marry his daughter. I wished you luck and that if you managed to come back alive I would consider it a success. I wore the jacket every day until you came back."

"I am going to jump ahead and say that I came back since we got married."

"You came back alright. Okay, so you want to know something I would only tell my husband right? I love the color orange and I absolutely hate the color purple. We had decided on baby names before Zeus disappeared. Serenity Rose for a girl and Alexander Apollo for a boy. Serenity for your sister and Rose for my step-mother. Alexander was chosen because he was my favorite warrior and Apollo for you obviously. I have horrible insomnia and the only way I sleep now is if I totally exhaust myself. I have trouble remembering what year it is sometimes because my memory doesn't work the way other peoples do. Pére says it's because I have been around for so long. I don't know. I think it's a combination of being a demigod and living for so long. I mean ADHD and living forever are kinda a bad combination. And I'm rambling; you can stop me at any time."

"I think I like you this way. Your eyes lose the sadness in them when you ramble. Also I like the names for the babies. I promise not to get you anything purple and if you forget what year it is I will remind you. And I think the insomnia is because you're trying to handle too much and without all that stress sleep will come easier."

"Are you going to try to solve all my problems, Apollo?" Ariel asked, touching his hand.

"Yeah I am. It's what a husband and soul mate should do. I know we are starting over almost but I want you to know that I think I'm falling in love with you." Apollo told her, leaning forward and kissing her. As the kiss deepened, Ariel rolled over on her back so Apollo could shift his body above hers. Ariel's hands came up and gripped his shoulders. Apollo ran his left hand up under Ariel's shirt causing her to pull back with a gasp. Ariel put her hands firmly on his chest and pushed him back. Apollo flopped over next to her and pulled her against him. Ariel lays her head on his chest her hand coming up to rest on his chest as well.

"I don't want to start our relationship out with sex. I know we are soul mates and will be together forever but I'm not sleeping with you after you just met me today." Ariel rubs her cheek against his chest as she speaks.

Apollo tightens his arm around her for a moment before answering. "It's okay. Your right, we should wait. Go to sleep little red. I'll be here when you wake up and I'll keep you safe."

Ariel smiles at the nick name remembering in the future when Apollo started to call her that. She snuggles closer then closes her eyes. Falling asleep almost instantly and for the first time in a long time sleeping peacefully through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Percy Jackson. All belongs to Rick Riordan.**_

_**AN: This is the last chapter that I have prewritten. I will try to update at least once a week after this.**_

The next morning Ariel and Percy were the first ones back in the council/throne room. They looked at each for a moment before wrapping their arms around the other. Ariel squeezed Percy tight against her and buried her head in his hair. Percy just nuzzled closer to Ariel. The two stood for a long time drawing strength from the other before Ariel pulled back to look at Percy. "I have something I have to tell you." Ariel said pulling Percy over to sit on the steps.

"Remember how I told you that we were changing the future and once we had done enough we would disappear back to our own time?" Percy nodded when Ariel looked at him. "Well . . . I lied. I know, I know. I promised I wouldn't do anything without telling you the whole truth first but it was a risk I had to take."

Percy looked at Ariel for a long time before he spoke. "I know you lied. I had Jason look up the spell that you wanted to use. I read the side effects and understood why you did it. Although I think Jason, Thalia, and Nico won't be too far behind us. They want the future to change too. Also you forget Jason would like to see his husband as well. Thalia wants to be with her goddess and Nico he is still trying to find himself again." Ariel stared at Percy in shock for a moment before beginning to laugh.

"All this time I kept it a secret to keep you safe and you went and told the other Big Three children. Why do I even try to keep secrets from you Percy?"

"I don't know but if you're going to continue you need to get better at it because frankly you suck."

Just then the air began to swirl like it did when Ariel and Percy first arrived. The demigods shared a look and seemed to reach the same conclusion. The others were coming. The gods and goddess rushed into the room having felt a disturbance. Ariel watched as Jason, Thalia and Nico fell out of the portal, shadows rushing up to meet them softening their fall. When the three finally met the ground they stood and stared at the gods for a long moment trying to absorb it all. Jason was wearing dark jeans and a blood red shirt with a jacket; Thalia was wearing jeans, a shirt saying something about Barbie dying with her silver lieutenant jacket; Nico was wearing black jeans, a black shirt and a black jacket over it. They all stared at the gods in awe before turning towards Percy and Ariel. The group of demigods met in the middle of a giant hug that ended up turning into a puppy pile on the floor. Each trying to touch the others at the same time as if afraid they would disappear before their very eyes. They finally stood up and brushed each other off and laughed a little before breathing a giant sigh.

They gods stood there staring at the demigods not really believing what they are seeing. Ariel looked at them before turning towards the others. "I believe introductions are in order. Seeing as Percy and I know who you are but the gods probably don't recognize you yet."

Jason stepped forward. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter or Zeus. In my time, I sit upon the god Ares's throne."

"All of it, Jason. They wouldn't let us get away from just saying a small bit about ourselves." Ariel told him.

"Really?" Jason seeing Ariel nod, huffs in exasperation. "I am twenty years old. And married to the God of War, Ares. Which is why I rule in his stead."

Ares stared at the young man in shock. "How? I didn't think I would ever marry."

"What can I say? I was very convincing." Jason shrugged looking at Ares. Aphrodite on the other hand tried to get angry over her lover marrying someone else until she sees the threads tying the two of them together. Then she sighs and realizes there is nothing she can do to change the fact that she is going to lose Ares.

"Convincing my ass, Jason. You marched up to him and told him that you were going to marry him and that he better get used to the idea." Thalia snarked. "I'm Thalia Grace. I am the daughter of Zeus and I serve as lieutenant to the goddess Artemis. Although considering that in our time the gods have disappeared, I should add that I sit upon Artemis's throne. Also I am a Hero of Olympus. You're up Neeks."

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and younger brother of Ariel. I am a Hero of Olympus. I sit upon my father's throne in my time and I wield the Helm of Darkness. I share rulership of the Underworld with Ariel." Nico said, moving closer the Ariel.

"I am assuming that these demigods are from the same time as you?" Zeus rumbled.

"Yes, they are. They were supposed to stay home. I believe I ordered you to stay home." Ariel sternly told them.

"Yeah and we listen so well." Jason told her.

"Perhaps we should save scolding for later and get started reading. If not we will be here forever." Hera suggested.

"Aw man we missed the first chapter. Does that mean we missed you killing the Fury, Perce?" Thalia asked. Percy just nodded causing the new demigods to groan in disappointment.

Hera just picked up the book and turned it to the next chapter. **"Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death." **Poseidon looked at Percy sharply who tried to look innocent and failed.

**"I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr – a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip – had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas. Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would star at me like I was psycho.**

**It got so I almost believed them – Mrs. Dodds had never existed. Almost. But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then clam she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying."**

"I definitely need to teach that satyr how to lie." Hermes declared looking over at Dionysus.

**"Something was going on. Something ****_had_**** happened at the museum. I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leather wings would wake me up in a cold sweat. The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in the sudden squalls in the Atlantic last year."**

"My goodness. What has you two so worked up?" Hestia asked looking at Zeus and Poseidon.

**"I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class."**

"You are very connected with myself aren't you Sea Prince?" Poseidon asked. Percy just nodded.

**"Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant but it sounded good. The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy. Fine, I told myself. Just fine. I was homesick. I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

**And yet . . . there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of the pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me. I'd miss Latin class too – Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well. As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't so sure why, but I'd stated to believe him. The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the ****_Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology_**** across my dorm room."**

"I can't believe you would throw a book across the room. Don't you have any appreciation for knowledge?" Athena scowled at Percy.

"I appreciate books but only when I can read them. I mean after a certain point I get a migraine if I try to read anything that isn't Ancient Greek." Percy answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth sounds just like her mother." Jason gasped.

"I know right. I couldn't believe it until we were reading the first chapter and everything she said I could hear Annabeth saying." Percy answered. Jason and Percy shared a look before laughing and leaning against each other. All the other demigods who were sitting of the floor together laughed and scooted closer to the two.

**"Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it. I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt. I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. ****_I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson._**** I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book. I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried. I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hall way floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said '…worried about Percy, sir.' I froze. I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult. I inched closer.**

**'…alone this summer,' Grover was saying. 'I mean, a Kindly One in the ****_school!_**** Now that we know for sure, and ****_they_**** know too—'**

**'We would only make matters worse by rushing him,' Mr. Brunner said. 'We need the boy to mature more.'**

**'But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline—'**

**'Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can.'**

**'Sir, he ****_saw_**** her...'**

**'His imagination,' Mr. Brunner insisted. 'The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that.'**

**'Sir, I . . . I can't fail in my duties again.' Grover's voice was choked with emotion. 'You know what that would mean.'**

**'You haven't failed, Grover,' Mr. Brunner said kindly. 'I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—'**

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud."**

"Percy," Hermes whined. "You never give away your position. Especially if you're spying."

**"Mr. Brunner went silent. My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall. A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow. I opened the nearest door and slipped inside. A few seconds later I heard a slow ****_clop-clop-clop,_**** like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on. A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. 'Nothing,' he murmured. 'My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice.'**

**'Mine neither,' Grover said. 'But I could have sworn…'**

**'Go back to the dorm,' Mr. Brunner told him. 'You've got a long day of exams tomorrow.'**

**'Don't remind me.'**

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office. I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever. Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm. Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

**'Hey,' he said, bleary-eyed. 'You going to be ready for this test?' I didn't answer.**

**'You look awful.' He frowned. 'Is everything okay?'**

**'Just…tired.'**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed. I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing. But one thing was clear: Grove and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger."**

Thunder rumbled in the throne causing all eyes to turn towards Zeus. "I don't understand how that satyr got another charge. He allowed my daughter to be turned into a tree. Now he gets the chance to guard my nephew and instead of getting him to safety he allows him to stay out of camp in danger. Tell me Percy, have your hair and eyes always been that exact shade?"

"Yeah. They have always been this color. Why?" Percy responded

"Because you look exactly like your father. They cannot be that stupid that they do not realize that you are the son of the Sea God. Even if you had never told me who you are I could have made a guess at who your father was. I think we need a new trainer at camp." Zeus looked thoughtful for a moment before making a notebook appear. He wrote one item on the notebook. **_1. Get a new trainer for Camp Half-Blood._** "This will be the first of many changes I feel we will make. It would be best if we wrote them down so we don't forget."

**"The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside. For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

**'Percy,' he said. 'Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's… it's for the best.'**

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

** "I mumbled, 'Okay, sir.'**

**'I mean…' Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. 'This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time.'**

**My eyes stung. Here was my favorite teacher, if front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

**'Right,' I said, trembling.**

**'No, no,' Mr. Brunner said. 'Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say…you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—'**

**'Thanks,' I blurted. 'Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.'**

**'Percy—'**

**But I was already gone."**

Ariel reached over and wrapped her arms around Percy offering comfort. Hermes made a move to go to Percy but stopped when he saw all of the other demigods close ranks around Percy. They all touched him and offered comfort.

"How dare he say that in front of others. He's practically telling my son he's a failure. Don't worry, Sea Prince. I will take care of the centaur." Poseidon looked murderous.

Percy looked up at his father and tried to smile. The demigods slowly pulled back from Percy allowing him to stand up. He stood up and began to walk towards his father. He stopped in front of him for a second before throwing his arms around Poseidon in a tight hug. Poseidon looked surprised before pulling Percy even tighter against him. Percy went to pull back when his father moved and pulled Percy into his lap. Percy looked startled before settling back and against his father. He grabbed Poseidon's hand and lowered it down to his belly and placed it on the left side, where the baby was kicking. Poseidon's eyes widened before a gentle smile came across his face and he seemed to soften and de-age before the others eyes.

**"On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase. The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were ****_rich_**** juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies."**

"I can assure you young man that we are not nobodies. And you do not belong to a family of nobodies. So keep that in mind the next time someone tells you that you aren't anybody important." Hera told the young demigod.

**"They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city. What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job waling dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

**'Oh,' one of the guys said. 'That's cool.'**

**They went back to their conversations as if I'd never existed. The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He's booked a ticker to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city. During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**I said, 'Looking for Kindly Ones?'**

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. 'Wha—what do you mean?'**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

**Grover's eye twitched. 'How much did you hear?'**

**'Oh…not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?'**

**He winced. 'Look, Percy…I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers…'**

**'Grover—'**

**'And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and…'**

**'Grover, you're a really, really bad liar.'**

**His ears turned pink. From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. 'Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.'**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half-Blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 009-0009"**

"Why is it in fancy script if all demigods are dyslexic?" Hestia asked.

"Because it's funny watching them try to make out the writing." Dionysus answered.

Zeus looked at Dionysus for a long moment for writing something of his list. **_2. Get new cards written in Ancient Greek for Camp Half-Blood._**

**"'What's Half—'**

**'Don't't say it aloud!' he yelped. 'That's my, um…summer address.'**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rick as the others at Yancy.**

**'Okay,' I said glumly. 'So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion.'**

**He nodded. 'Or…or if you need me.'**

**'Why would I need you?'**

**It came out harsher than I meant it to. Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. 'Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you.'**

**I stared at him. All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended ****_me._**

**'Grover,' I said, 'what exactly are you protecting me from?'**

**There was a huge grinding noise under out feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over the side of the highway. After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else. We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen. I mean these socks were the size sweaters, but they were clearly socks. They lady on the right knitted one of them. They lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held and enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. **

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faced wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me. I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

**'Grover?' I said. 'Hey, man—'**

**'Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?'**

**'Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?'**

**'Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all.'"**

"Do you always try to lighten a heavy mood with a sarcastic comment?" Artemis asked.

"Only when the situation calls for it." Percy answered causing some to let out a laugh.

"And really you are almost challenging the Fates by saying that." Hades told Percy.

Percy shrugged before saying, "What can I say? I'm just impertinent."

**"The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catching his breath.**

**'We're getting on the bus,' he told me. 'Come on.'**

**'What?' I said. 'It's a thousand degrees in there.'**

**'Come on!' He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that ****_snip_**** across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving he wondering who they could possible be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla. At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. The passengers cheered.**

**'Darn right!' yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. 'Everybody back on board!'**

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu. Grover didn't look any better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**'Grover?'**

**'Yeah?'**

**"What are you not telling me?'**

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. 'Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?'**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like… , are they?'**

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, 'Just tell me what you saw.'**

**'The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn.'**

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his finders that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.**

**He said, 'You saw her snip the cord.'**

**'Yeah. So?' But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

**'This is not happening,' Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. 'I don't want this to be like the last time.'**

**'What last time?'**

**'Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth.'**

**'Grover,' I said, because he was really starting to scare me. 'What are you talking about?'**

**'Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me.'**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could. 'Is this like a superstition or something?' I asked.**

**No answer. 'Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?' He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin."**

Hera closed the book. "That's the end of the chapter."

"Excellent. The demigods need to eat. I am guessing that you three like your two counterparts here are suffering from nectar and ambrosia overload. So that means that you are going to all eat several small meals a day. Let's go." Apollo ordered. He motioned for all the demigods to follow him out of the room so that they could get something to eat. The demigods shared a look before shrugging and following him out of the room all of the other gods going as well except for the Big Three.

"Do you find it strange that the children who came back are our children and none of the others?" Hades asked.

"Yes. I wondered on that myself but I pushed it to the side to focus on what we are being told." Zeus answered.

"What I want to know is what has happened that our children are forced to take our places. I never wanted that type of responsibility for any of my children." Poseidon said, looking towards where laughter could be heard. "The shadows in their eyes and the way Percy hugged me as if he was afraid I'd disappear."

"Ariel keeps looking at me for confirmation on what she says. That I'll back her up on it. She is my child. I am always on her side."

"All except Thalia and Nico have married into the council. The other two have places of honor. Thalia, being Artemis's lieutenant and Nico is yours Hades that much is obvious." Zeus thoughtfully said.

"Pére, aren't you going to come eat?" Ariel stood in the doorway looking curiously at the three. "Unlce P, Uncle Zeus, aren't you coming as well?"

"Of course, Airlea. We are coming." Hades answered.

Ariel groaned. "Pére, I go by Ariel now. It's easier to pronounce."

"Yes well, I named you Airlea and that is what I will call you."

Ariel gave a shriek of annoyance before turning and stomping back the way she came. The Big Three shared a chuckle before leaving the room and following after her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Percy Jackson. It all belongs to Rick Riordan.**_

**AN: For those who don't know Pere means Father or Dad in French.**

When everyone was done eating, they all moved back into the council/throne room. Hera picked up the book and handed it to Aphrodite. Aphrodite sighed before flipping the book open to the correct chapter. After making sure that everyone was seated, she began to read.

**"Grover Unexpectedly Loses His Pants."**

"Percy, is there something you want to tell us?" Aphrodite asked.

Percy shook his head. "No, I think the title will be explained later."

**"Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal. I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering 'Why does this always happen?' and 'Why does it always have to be sixth grade?'**

**Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom. Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown. 'East One-hundred-and-fourth and First,' I told the driver.**

**A word about my mother, before you meet her. Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma. The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad."**

"I can feel how much you love your mother, Percy. It is nice to see a young man so devoted to his mother." Hera said.

**"I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures. See, they weren't married. She told me his was rick and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back. Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.**

**She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid. Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts."**

"I see why she married him. His scent would have covered up your true father's. Although just thinking about the smell makes me sick." Aphrodite wrinkled her nose in disgust. She turns toward Ares, who she knows will tell her its okay. Only for him to be looking at Jason instead of her.

She gave a sigh and looked down only to feel a hand slipping into hers. She looked at the work worn hand holding hers before following the arm up to the face of her husband, Hephaestus. He squeezed her hand before nodding towards the book in her other hand. _Maybe, just maybe I should give our marriage another try. I no longer have Ares's heart._ She squeezed Hephaestus's hand back and turned to the book to begin reading again.

**"Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along. . .well, when I came home is a good example. I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPSN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet. Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, 'So, you're home.'**

**'Where's my mom?'**

**'Working,' he said. 'You got any cash?'**

**That was it. No ****_Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?_**** Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome."**

Aphrodite made a disgusted face at the book. This caused the others in the room to laugh.

"Trust me that description does not even begin to cover Gabe." Percy told Aphrodite.

"Now I feel reassured, Percy." Aphrodite sarcastically replied.

**"He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide gambling funds. He called that our 'guy secret.' Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out."**

The room began to tremble and shake. All eyes turned towards the Sea God, who had his eyes closed as he tried to reign in his temper. Poseidon met his brother's eyes and they had a silent conversation. After the conversation, Zeus turned to the notebook and added: **_3. Have all demigods checked for abuse. 4. Check that demigods aren't being abused at home. 5. Have councilors at camp for those who have been abused._** Zeus nodded back at Aphrodite letting her know to continue.

**"'I don't have any cash,' I told him.**

**He raised a greasy eyebrow. Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else. 'You took a taxi from the bus station,' he said. 'Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?'**

**Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. 'Come on, Gabe,' he said. 'The kid just got here.'**

**'Am I ****_right_****?' Gabe repeated.**

**Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gad in harmony."**

Aphrodite gagged before turning to Poseidon. "If you need any help getting rid of him, I can guarantee that we are all with you. Although you might have to fumigate him before any of us can stand the smell of him."

Some of gods chuckled while others nodded their agreement to Aphrodite's statement. Percy stood up from the pile of demigods and walked over and climbed into his husband's lap. Hermes looked down at Percy and smiled. His anger over the way Percy was being treated started to fade away as he held his pregnant husband in his lap. "I won't let anyone treat you badly again, Perce. I promise you." Hermes whispered into Percy's ear.

**"'Fine,' I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. 'I hope you lose.'**

**'Your report card came, brain boy!' he shouted after me. 'I wouldn't act so snooty!'**

**I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During the school months, it was Gabe's 'study.' He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beet. I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home. Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn. But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic—how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone—something—was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.**

**Then I heard my mom's voice. 'Percy?'**

**She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted. My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.**

**'Oh, Percy.' She hugged me tight. 'I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!'**

**Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of 'free samples,' the way she always did when I came home. We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?**

"Percy, how long do you normally stay with your mom and Gabe?" Demeter asked.

"During the summer for a couple of months and then on the holidays but that's only a few days maybe a couple weeks at most. Why?" Percy answered curiously.

"She asks nephew because we thought that Gabe's smell was masking yours. But when your mother said she hadn't seen you since Christmas it caused us all to get thinking. If you weren't around him at least once a month any protection his smell would give you would have worn off. So really your mother didn't need to have married him and subjected you to his abuse. If anything she should have taken you to the sea to your father. Yes, myself and Zeus would have been mad about him having a child but we would never have caused you harm if he had claimed you." Hades told Percy, who stared at him with eyes wide.

"You mean I wouldn't have had to put up with Smelly Gabe. I could have had a nice childhood. I love my mom but I am so upset with her for putting us with him and then putting me in danger. She thought she was doing the right thing so I can't blame her completely."

**"I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her. From the other room, Gabe yelled, 'Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?'**

**I gritted my teeth. My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe. For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad. Until that trip to the museum. . .**

**'What?' my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. 'Did something scare you?'**

**'No, Mom.'" **At this Hera gave Percy a look saying how it wasn't right to lie to his mother.

**"I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid. She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.**

**'I have a surprise for you,' she said. 'We're going to the beach.'**

**My eyes widened. 'Montauk?'**

**'Three nights—same cabin.'**

**'When?'**

**She smiled. 'As soon as I get changed.'**

**I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers. Because Gabe said there wasn't enough money."**

"How dare that pig try to keep my son from me." Poseidon roared.

**"Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, 'Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?'**

**I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's eyes but I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.**

**'I was on my way, honey,' she told Gabe. 'We were just talking about the trip.'**

**Gabe's eyes got small. 'The trip? You mean you were serious about that?'**

**'I knew it,' I muttered. 'He won't let us go.'**

**'Of course he will,' my mom said evenly. 'Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides,' she added, 'Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works.'**

**Gabe softened a bit. 'So this money for your trip. . .it comes out of your clothes budget, right?'"**

"A clothes budget! A CLOTHES BUDGET! Why I can't believe that swine. Although calling him a pig feels like an insult to the animal." Aphrodite shrieked. "Oh he is dead. No woman gets a clothes budget."

**"'Yes, honey,' my mom said.**

**'And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back.'**

**'We'll be very careful.'**

**Gabe scratched his double chin. 'Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip. . .And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game.'**

**Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week. But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad. Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?**

**'I'm sorry,' I muttered. 'I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now.'**

**Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement. 'Yeah, whatever,' he decided. He went back to his game.**

**'Thank you, Percy,' my mom said. 'Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about. . .whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?'**

**For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if my mom felt an odd chill in the air. But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip. An hour later we were ready to leave. Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78 Camaro—for the whole weekend. **

**'Not a scratch on this car, brain boy,' he warned me as I loaded the last bag. 'Not one little scratch.'**

**Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me. Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon. Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out."**

"You shouldn't have been able to do that. At least not with the air. That is my domain." Zeus said, staring at Percy. "You are an extremely powerful demigod."

"I'm really not. I'm way better with water at my back or nearby. I can't do much on land unfortunately. I don't really know why it worked that way for me." Percy explained.

"Don't worry about it, Perce. I can control his master bolt when in all reality only things under my father's domain should work for me." Ariel told him. "I think the reason why we can do more things than other demigods is because we have been forced to learn to do so in our time. I mean think about it. Jason sits on Ares's throne when in all actuality he shouldn't be able to wield any of Ares's powers. Don't let it bug you. It just makes you a powerful and versatile person."

Ariel took Percy's hand in hers and squeezed it. Percy gave her a smile.

"That is why you were chosen for my seat. You have the ability to make those in your care stronger because you believe in them. You don't hide things from them and even if you do you know they will find out anyway. You make them all feel powerful and that they can trust you to lead them." Zeus told Ariel.

Ariel blushed and looked away from her uncle. "Thank you. I do my best."

Zeus seemed to think a moment before nodding at his niece. He then turned and added another line to his list. **_6. Find someone to instill confidence into all demigods._**_ They need to be able to step up and believe in themselves when the time is right. _Zeus thought to himself.

**"I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it. Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in."**

Athena shuddered at the mention of spiders causing Percy and Poseidon to share a knowing smile.

"I love that place. It's a beautiful place to be." Poseidon stated. You could tell in his voice that that was where he had met Percy's mother.

Aphrodite let out a little laugh before reading the next line in the book. **"I loved the place." **After she said it all of the gods let out a laugh. "Apparently you two think alike."

"Well we are father and son." Poseidon said as if that answered everything.

**"We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad. As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea. We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom brought from work."**

"You like the color blue, Percy?" Hermes asked looking down.

"It's not really liking the color." Percy said. "I probably explain it."

**"I guess I should explain the blue food. See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had to fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano—was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me."**

"See, I told you it most likely would be explained. Although I have a question, Ariel. How do these books know what I'm thinking? I mean there all told from my point of view."

"I guess because you're the main demigod in these adventures. I mean they can't tell them from my point of view because I only watched you on your quests to make sure you made it to my father. Sorry about St. Louis though. I had just taken care of another monster when I saw what happened. And can you imagine if these were told from Annabeth's point of view. Snoozeville." Ariel answered.

"I can only think of what it would sound like. All the technical details about every piece of architecture. I can see why you broke up with her, Percy. You didn't share any of the same interests. Your second choice was much better although I distinctly remember you telling me he would have been first but you were young and well jailbait for lack of a better term." Jason told Percy.

"Come on guys. She's not that bad. And you sir need to remember that we were all jailbait when we were being courted." Percy snarked back.

"Don't include me. I don't know my real age anymore. So obviously I am not jailbait." Ariel argued.

Soon all of the demigods were bickering among each other. They were acting more like the children that they were than the strong adults the gods were used to seeing. The gods watched as it soon became a shoving match although none of them shoved Percy very hard. When Jason was sent flying by Nico was when the gods called a halt to the argument.

"He/She started it!" the demigods said at the same time all pointing fingers at each other.

"Yes and we are ending it." Ares told them as he helped Jason up. The demigods pouted for a moment before returning to their respective seats although some couldn't resist one last parting shot.

"May I ask what you have against my daughter? She is a wonderful person." Athena said.

"We're not saying she isn't. It's just she acts just like you. And I mean just like you. Not that that's a bad thing," Nico backtracked quickly when he saw Athena's look. "It's just too much information at one time and she forgets that sometimes we need the condensed version. Also she and Ariel are always fighting because Annabeth thinks she knows more than Ariel. The problem is she doesn't. Ariel has a lot of real world experience fighting. I mean she trained under Ares for a while before going down to the Underworld and training with the heroes down there. Also she has been around longer so why would we not follow my sister. Sorry I have been waiting to say that for a while."

"Nico, I didn't know you felt that way. You are the best little brother in the world." Ariel leaned over and hugged him. Nico and Ariel stood that way for a few minutes before parting and sharing a smile. "Sorry, Aphrodite. You can continue now. We'll try to keep the interruptions to a minimum. Although this is going to sound strange but I'm hungry and we ate not that long ago."

Apollo smiled before summoning food for the demigods. "It's because you're all going through withdrawal. Another day or two and you should feel back to normal."

The demigods waved their hands in thanks and acknowledgement before crowding around the food and beginning to eat. It was at this point that Aphrodite began to read again.

**"When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop. Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.**

**'He was kind, Percy,' she said. 'Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes.'**

**Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. 'I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud.'**

**I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.**

**'How old was I?' I asked. 'I mean. . .when he left?'**

**She watched the flames. 'He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin.'**

**'But. . .he knew me as a baby.'**

**'No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born.'"**

"How can she lie to you like that? I left when you turned a year and that was because the others were getting suspicious about where I was. I wanted to watch you grow up." Poseidon shook head. He couldn't believe Sally would lie to Percy like that.

"I always wondered about that because I thought you were with me. I have a few memories that are more feelings that I always associated with you." Percy said.

**"I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember. . .something about my father. A warm glow. A smile. I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never seen me. . .**

**I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe."**

"I'm sorry, Sea Prince. I never meant to make you feel that way or be angry with me."

"It's okay Dad. I know now you would have been there if you could."

**"'Are you going to send me away again?' I asked her. 'To another boarding school?'**

**She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**

**'I don't know, honey.' Her voice was heavy. 'I think. . .I think we'll have to do something."**

**'Because you don't want me around?' I regretted the words as soon as they were out.**

**My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. 'Oh, Percy, no. I—I ****_have_**** to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."**

**Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for me to leave Yancy.**

**'Because I'm not normal,' I said.**

**'You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe.'**

**'Safe from what?'**

**She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me—all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget. During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told him that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head."**

The other gods all gave Poseidon a disapproving look. "What? I was going to keep an eye on Percy and make sure he was safe. I was not going to let him be out there and not be protected." Poseidon shrugged.

**"Before that—a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands."**

The gods all looked at Percy with renewed interest. Not that he noticed. He was too busy curling up on Hermes's lap to see the looks he was getting. Percy finally settled down and let out a big yawn. "Why don't you close your eyes for a while, Perce? I'll wake you in time to eat lunch again. Unless you'd rather go lay down in our room?" Hermes asked.

Percy shook his head and snuggled against his husband and fell asleep. Ariel shared a look with Jason before moving away from him towards Apollo. Ariel climbed up into Apollo's lap and curled up looking like she might go to sleep too. Jason followed Percy's and Ariel's lead and crawled into his husband's lap. Ares looked startled at first before wrapping his arms around Jason. This allowed for Jason to curl up against his husband. Thalia moved over and sat at Artemis's feet leaning her head against her goddess's leg. Artemis reached down and started to run her fingers through her lieutenant's hair. Nico looked lost for a moment before walking over to his father. Hades picked Nico up and allowed him to curl up in his lap. Hades ran his hands through Nico's hair causing the demigod to close his eyes and almost falling asleep.

"Maybe after this chapter we should all take a break and allow the demigods to nap. They have been running on empty for too long. Now that they don't have to worry so much with us here I think it is catching up to them.' Hestia suggested. The other gods agreed and motioned for Aphrodite to finish the reading quickly.

**"In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was force to move. I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

**'I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could,' my mom said. 'They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just. . . I just can't stand to do it.'**

**'My father wanted me to go to a special school?'**

**'Not a school,' she said softly. 'A summer camp.'"**

"He should already be at camp. She's going to either get herself or Percy killed. Plus it's not like he has to stay year round. But it helps if they come early and learn. Stupid mortal." Dionysus said, barely looking up from his magazine.

The others looked at him. They had almost forgotten he was even there.

**"My head was spinning. Why would my dad—who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born—talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?**

**'I'm sorry, Percy,' she said, seeing the look in my eyes. 'But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It would mean saying good-by to you for good.'**

**'For good? But if it's only a summer camp. . .'**

**She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry. That night I had a vivid dream. It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagle's wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder."**

"He has a really strong connection with his father to dream of him." Hestia said, looking over at Percy.

"He's always had a strong connection to the gods especially his father. I think he might be a seer almost because all of his dreams are prophetic." Nico answered after seeing Percy had fallen asleep in his husband's lap.

The gods all seemed taken aback by that statement. For a demigod to have prophetic dreams meant that they were very close to their godly parent and extremely powerful.

"I am worried about the voice that can be heard beneath the animals in the dream. Is it Hades or someone else?" Zeus asked. The Big Three all exchanged looks thinking about whom the voice could be if it wasn't Hades.

**"I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion."**

The gods all exchanged looks knowing there was only one person who could control time that way.

**"I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, ****_No_****! I woke with a start. Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery. With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, 'Hurricane.'**

**I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that make my hair stand on end. Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door. My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock. Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't. . .he wasn't exactly Grover.**

**'Searching all night,' he gasped. 'What were you thinking?'**

**My mother looked at me in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

**'Percy,' she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. 'What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?'**

**I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**

**'****_O Zeu kai alloi theoi!_****' he yelled. 'It's right behind me! Didn't you ****_tell _****her?'**

**I was too shocked to register that he's just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have pants on—and where his legs should be. . .where his legs should be. . .**

**My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: '****_Percy. _****Tell me ****_now_****!'**

**I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning. She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, 'Get in the car. Both of you. ****_Go_****!'**

**Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked. Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves."**

Aphrodite closed the book and looked at everyone in the room. "I think we should take the demigods somewhere they can get some sleep. Seeing as two of them have already fallen asleep."

Jason and Percy had fallen asleep well she was reading the last little bit of the chapter. "Do you have a spot where we can all lay together?" Ariel asked.

She slowly stood up out of Apollo's lap and stretched. "Why do you want a place for all of you?"

"We've gotten used to all being in the same room to sleep. Attacks on children of the Big Three have gone up and it helps if we all stay together." Was the answer received.

"You do realize that no one will harm you while here?" Demeter asked.

"We do it's just a habit. For right now we would like to stay together." Thalia answered.

Hermes stood up with Percy in his arms and motioned for the other demigods to follow him. He led them down to a door with a caduceus. "This is my room. You are all welcome to sleep here."

"Thank you, Lord Hermes." The demigods said.

Hermes and Ares both laid their charges on the bed and watched as the others climbed in around them. Ariel behind Percy with Thalia behind Jason and Nico snuggling his way in between Percy and Jason. "If you want, you can continue the book without us. We'll answer all your questions when we wake up." Ariel told the two gods as they left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: I don't own Percy Jackson. He belongs to Rick Riordan.**_

Hermes and Ares walked back into the throne room and retook their seats. "Ariel told us we should continue the books in their absences."

"Perhaps. Ares, why don't you read the next chapter." Zeus ordered.

Ares reached out and took the book from Aphrodite and opened to the next chapter.

**"My Mother Teaches Me Bullfighting."**

"I don't think I'm going to like this chapter if the title is anything to go by." Poseidon said, running a hand over his face.

**"We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas. Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants. But, no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo –lanolin, like from wool. The smell of wet barnyard animal.**

**All I could think to say was, 'So, you and my mom . . . know each other?'**

**Grover's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us. 'Not exactly,' he said. 'I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you.'**

**'Watching me?'**

**'Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend,' he added hastily. 'I ****_am_**** your friend.'"**

"Really? I don't believe that. I think that satyr is using my Percy." Hermes said. "Especially since we know what happened the first time he protected demigods."

**" 'Umm . . . what ****_are_**** you, exactly?'**

**'That doesn't matter right now.'**

**'It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—'**

**Grover let out a sharp, throaty '****_Blass-ha-ha!_****'**

**I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I'd realized it was more of an irritated bleat.**

**'Goat!' he cried.**

**'What?'**

**'I'm a ****_goat_**** from the waist down.'**

**'You just said it didn't matter.'**

**'****_Blass-ha-ha!_**** There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!'**

**'Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like . . . Mr. Brunner's myths?'**

**'Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a ****_myth_****, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?'**

**'So you ****_admit_**** there was a Mrs. Dodds!'**

**'Of course.'**

**'Then why—'**

**'The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract,' Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. 'We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are.'"**

"This is where I started to hate satyrs and what they stood for. When Percy told me what Grover had said I didn't understand how they could think that would work. Percy is a child of the Big Three. We always attract monsters. I mean all demigods do but the higher up on the godly chain your parent is the higher the attraction to monsters." Ariel spoke from the doorway. "Satyrs go out and find untrained demigods and try to get them to camp. If the satyr isn't trained in fighting then the chances of that child making it to camp are low because they now have to fight to protect not only themselves but the satyr. If we don't have any help then we die or get turned into a tree either way it sucks." Ariel walked further into the room before crossing over to her father and climbing into his lap. "If Pére hadn't found me and taken me away with him I would have died a long time ago."

Zeus rubbed his chin before adding to the list: **_7. Train satyrs at camp._**Dionysus looked at Ariel insulted by what she had said. "Do you know who you insult girl?"

"Shut up, you old sot. I'm not scared of anything you do." Ariel snapped back.

Dionysus sat up and started to make a motion towards Ariel when a shadow pulled itself up from the floor and wrapped around his hand pulling it behind his back. All eyes turned towards Hades, who had his hand up pointed towards Dionysus. "I would rethink that action."

Dionysus sat back after the shadow let go and looked disgruntled. Zeus motioned towards Ares to continue reading.

**"'Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?'**

**The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.**

**'Percy,' my mom said, 'there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety.'**

**'Safety from what? Who's after me?'**

**'Oh, nobody much,' Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. 'Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions.'"**

"WHAT! Total lie. I was following Percy at the time but my father had not sent anyone after Percy except for the fury and well . . . me. I was going to speak to him especially after I heard about the fury incident. We figured if another demigod spoke to him he would give it back." Ariel exclaimed.

**" 'Grover!'**

**'Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?'**

**I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. I could never dream up something this weird. My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.**

**'Where are we going?' I asked.**

**'The summer camp I told you about.' My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. 'The place your father wanted to send you.'**

**'The place you didn't want me to go.'**

**'Please, dear,' my mother begged. 'This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger.'**

**'Because some old ladies cut yarn.'**

**'Those weren't old ladies,' Grover said. 'Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to. . .when someone's about to die.'**

**'Whoa. You said you.'**

**'No I didn't. I said someone.'**

**'You meant you. As in ****_me_****.'**

**'I meant ****_you_****, like someone. Not you, ****_you._****'"**

"I think I'm confused." Apollo said.

"You're not the only one." Ares agreed.

**" 'Boys!' my mom said.**

**She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.**

**'What was that?' I asked.**

**'We're almost there,' my mom said, ignoring my question. 'Another mile. Please. Please. Please.'**

**I didn't know where ****_there_**** was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipation, wanting us to arrive. Outside, nothing but rain and darkness—the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. My limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really ****_hadn't_**** been human. She'd meant to kill me. Then I thought about Mr. Brunner . . . and the sword he had thrown me. Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling ****_boom!_****, and our car exploded.**

**I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time. I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, 'Ow.'**

**'Percy!' my mom shouted.**

**'I'm okay. . .'**

**I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in. Lightning. That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. 'Grover!'"**

"You blasted my son off the road!" Poseidon roared.

Zeus held up his hands as if to ward off an attack. "I must have had a good reason."

"You thought I had stolen something from you and you wanted it back." Percy spoke up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "You left, Ariel."

"Sorry Percy. I wasn't sleeping well and didn't want to wake you."

"This little guy doesn't let me sleep much anyway." Percy answered rubbing his belly.

"The Lightning Thief. That's what this book is called. I thought you had stolen my lightning bolt." Zeus stared at Percy. "Did you steal it?"

"No. I didn't. I found it for you and gave it back from them." Percy answered.

**"He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die! Then he groaned 'Food,' and I knew there was hope.**

**'Percy,' my mother said, 'we have to. . .' Her voice faltered.**

**I looked back. If a flash of lightning, through the mud-splattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.**

**I swallowed hard. 'Who is—'**

**'Percy,' my mother said, deadly serious. 'Get out of the car.'**

**My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.**

**'Climb out the passenger's side!' my mother told me. 'Percy—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?'**

**'What?'**

**Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hold in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.**

**'That's the property line,' my mom said. 'Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door.'**

**'Mom, you're coming too.'**

**Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.**

**'No!' I shouted. 'You ****_are_**** coming with me. Help me carry Grover.'**

**'Food!' Grover moaned, a little louder.**

**The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he ****_couldn't_**** be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands—huge meaty hands—were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head . . . was his head. And the points that looked like horns . . ."**

"Is that the min—" Poseidon started.

"It is." Percy interrupted him.

**" 'He doesn't want ****_us_****,' my mother told me. 'He wants you. Besides I can't cross the property line.'"**

"That doesn't make any sense. She should be able to cross the border line just fine. I mean it's only meant to keep you out if you're not in mortal danger." Ares said, looking at the book strangely.

"You mean she could have crossed the property line with me?" Percy asked.

"Of course. She was in mortal danger; she was allowed to go with you." Ares replied.

Zeus jotted down another note: **_8. Have wards checked at Camp Half-Blood._**

**" 'But . . .'**

**'We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please.'**

**I got mad then—mad at my mother, at Grover the goat, at the thing with horns that was lumbering towards us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull. I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. 'We're going together. Come on, Mom.'**

**'I told you—'**

**'Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover.'"**

"Your boy shows great love for his mother and friends. You should be proud, Poseidon." Hera told him.

Poseidon looked proud and reached down to run his fingers through Percy's hair causing the boy to look up at him. "I am proud of you, you know that right."

"Of course I do, Dad. At least I knew in my time. When you and I first met I wasn't sure." Percy answered.

**"I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid. Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass."**

"Dionysus, are you not supposed to be taking care of the areas around the camp?" Zeus asked, leaning forward.

"Yes, but why should I? I don't want to be there." Dionysus answered petulantly.

Zeus rolled his eyes toward the ceiling before adding another item to his list: **_9. Get new camp director. 10. Find new punishment for Dionysus that doesn't involved taking care of children._**

**"Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of ****_Muscle Man_**** magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear—I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms—which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders. His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener."**

"They way you describe things, kid. I can see the picture clearly in my mind." Ares told Percy.

**"I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real. I blinked rain out of my eyes. 'That's—'**

**'Pasiphae's son,' my mother said. 'I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you.'**

**'But he's the Min—'**

**'Don't say his name,' she warned. 'Names have power.'"**

"She is smart for a mortal. Her son leaves something to be desired though." Athena commented but everyone ignored her.

**"The pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least. I glanced behind me again. The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows—or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away.**

**'Food?' Grover moaned.**

**'Shhh,' I told him. 'Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?'**

**'His sight and hearing are terrible,' she said. 'He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough.'**

**As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop, The gas tank exploded.**

**_Not a scratch,_**** I remembered Gabe saying. Oops."**

The room exploded in laughter. Hermes looked like he wanted to grab Percy out of Poseidon's lap and kiss him. Ariel and Percy shared a high five. "Do you do this often?" Hermes asked.

"Not on purpose but yeah it happened a lot." Percy answered.

**" 'Percy,' my mom said. 'When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way—directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?'"**

"How does she know all of this?" Athena asked.

"Because she can see through the Mist. She knew who I was." Poseidon answered.

**" 'How do you know all of this?'**

**'I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me.'**

**'Keeping me near you? But—'**

**Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill. He'd smelled us. The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter. The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us. My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. 'Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said.'"**

"Have we missed the fight yet?" Thalia asked from the doorway with Nico and Jason on either side of her.

"No, it's just about to get good. Better find a seat." Ariel gestured towards the chairs in the room. Thalia and Nico took one while Jason sat at Ares's feet.

**"I didn't want to split up, but I had a feeling she was right—it was out only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat. He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest. This fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side. The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, towards my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass.**

**We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it. The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.**

**'Run, Percy!' she told me. 'I can't go any farther. Run!'**

**But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.**

**'Mom!'**

**She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last work: 'Go!'**

**Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering gold form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply . . .gone.**

**'No!'"**

Percy gave a choked gasp. This made all the demigods get up and crowd around him. They all touched him and the gods could see the way the demigods' hands glowed. The glow seemed to be absorbed into Percy calming him down from what was just read.

"It's okay, Percy. This is the past. You already know what happens. Think about that instead of what's happening now. We are all here for you." Jason calmly spoke to Percy. As he spoke Percy relaxed and was able to begin breathing normally once again.

"It's alright, Lord Ares. You can start reading again." Percy said. Ares gave Percy a look before opening the book again.

**"Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs—the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons. The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too. I couldn't allow that. I stripped off my red rain jacket.**

**'Hey!' I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. 'Hey, stupid! Ground beef!'"**

"We have got to work on your insults, Percy. Those aren't bad but you need better ones." Hermes informed his husband.

**" 'Raaaarrrrr!' The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists.**

**I had an idea—a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all. I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment. But it didn't happen like that. The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge. Time slowed down. My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck. How did I do that? I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out."**

"I think I remember feeling something like that. I didn't know it was you at the time, Seaweed Brain." Thalia jokingly said, lightly punching Percy.

"Sorry. I didn't know it was anything other than a tree at the time." Percy apologized.

**"The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meant burned my nostrils. The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward. Meanwhile, Grover had started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.**

**'Food!' Grover moaned.**

**The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like a high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—****_snap!_**** The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.**

**The monster changed. Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage. The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate—not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks of the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart. The monster was gone."**

"You are good. You killed a Minotaur and a Fury with no problem." Ares pointed at Percy.

"It was just luck." Percy shrugged.

"Somehow I doubt that."

**"The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief. I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover—I wasn't going to let him go. The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's. They both looked down at me, and the girl said, 'He's the one. He must be.'**

**'Silence, Annabeth,' the man said. 'He's still conscious. Bring him inside.'"**

"That's the end of the chapter." Ares closed the book and handed it to his brother, Hephaestus.

"How can you that girl was pretty? I am the only one you are supposed to look at that way." Hermes whined.

"I hadn't met you yet. But trust me I only find you handsome." Percy soothed.

Hermes pulled him up out of Poseidon's lap and kissed him before pulling Percy over to his throne.

"I don't understand why you were attacked twice. I mean I understand you were supposed to have stolen my lightning bolt but it makes no sense. I would have just sent the other gods out to find it." Zeus mused.

"We know you sent the other gods but there was more at work than just the lightning bolt stolen. There was another who was pulling the strings." Nico said, sitting down on the floor. "You should start the next chapter the further we get the more we will be able to tell you."

"Well, before we start the next chapter, we should get the demigods something to eat." Apollo said. "I want you guys to eat lunch not just a snack."

Everyone stood up and moved out of the room and towards the dining hall. As the doors closed you could see Apollo pull Ariel to his side and Percy get pulled under Hermes's arm.


End file.
